


Total Eclipse Of The Heart

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo Total Eclipse Of The Heart di Bonnie Tyler.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Loki/Clintprompt: eclissi del cuore





	Total Eclipse Of The Heart

Cap.1 L'orfanello e il direttore del circo  
  
  


I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears

mi stanco un po' di sentire il rumore delle mie lacrime[1]

Clint avanzò lungo il filo tenendo le braccia aperte, erano tutt'uno con le ali le cui piume oscillavano ad ogni suo movimento.

Loki alzò il capo ed osservò il suo giovane trapezzista, le sue iridi verde brillarono divenendo fosforescenti. Incrociò le braccia al petto, seguì i movimenti del ragazzino e piegò la testa osservandolo raggiungere uno dei due pali.

“Benissimo. Ora rifai il percorso all’indietro con una serie di capriole” ordinò. Il giovinetto deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Maestro, devo proprio farlo senza rete?” domandò. Loki fece girare il bastone che teneva in mano e annuì, facendo oscillare le ciocche spesse due dita dei lunghi capelli neri.

“Assolutamente signorino, se vuoi continuare a lavorare in questo circo” rispose. Clint annuì e si passò la mano nei corti capelli biondo-cenere. Si mise a correre e balzò, mise le mani sulla corda alzandosi in verticale e fece una capriola, si rimise in piedi e proseguì facendo un’altra serie. Loki lo guardò rimettersi in piedi sopra l’altro palo e voltarsi verso di lui. Il sudore colava lungo le guance ossute del più giovane, gli occhi erano sporgenti e le iridi grigio metallico brillavano di riflessi azzurrastri.

“Di nuovo. Non farmi pentire di averti portato via da quell’orfanotrofio” ordinò il moro. Clint annuì e ricominciò l’esercizio, dirigendosi nella direzione contraria. Loki ghignò, mostrando i denti bianchi e si leccò le labbra.

-Schiavo di giorno e di notte. Ben presto il tuo cuore subirà un eclissi totale e sarai mio per sempre in ogni senso- pensò.

  
  


 

[1] Total Eclipse Of The Heart di Bonnie Tyler.

 

Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Loki/Clint  
prompt: telepatia  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Notte agitata  
  
Clint era appollaiato sul tettuccio della sua roulotte. In lontananza vedeva la ruota panoramica girare lentamente con una serie di scricchiolii, nera sullo sfondo grigiastro del cielo nuvoloso. Socchiuse gli occhi, guardando il vento colpire il tendone del circo facendolo ondeggiare. Si leccò le labbra e mantenne le spalle curve, ma la schiena dritta. Teneva i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e un rivolo di sudore gelido gli percorse le spalle.  
< Mi sei grato di averti portato via dall’orfanotrofio? > sentì domandare la voce del direttore del circo.   
Il ragazzino sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi grigio-azzurre e si guardò intorno. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondo cenere, scompigliandoli. Le sue gote pallide, sferzate dal vento, erano divenute rosate.  
< Dovresti dimostrarmelo. O il tuo perfetto cuoricino si riempie troppo di paura? > chiese ancora la voce.   
Il giovinetto saltò giù dalla roulotte e si appoggiò contro il lato della sua dimora. Tutt’intorno risuonò l’urlo del vento e Clint ridacchiò.  
“Che idiota. Nessuno è dotato della telepatia. Succede solo nei libri ingialliti delle biblioteche, che i topi se li mangino” borbottò. Scosse nuovamente la testa e alzò le spalle, scrollandole.  
Alzò lo sguardo e fissò il cielo annuvolato, massaggiandosi il collo e sospirò, scuotendo nuovamente il capo.

 

Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Loki/Clint  
Prompt: sussurro  
  
  
Cap.3 In the darkness  
  
Loki accarezzò una sfera di vetro, percependolo gelido sotto i polpastrelli. La luce verdastra che fuoriusciva dall'oggetto illuminava la stanza, insieme ai bagliori proveniente da due scrigni blu e da una gemma vermiglia di forma ovale.   
Loki sedette su uno scranno e accavallò le gambe.   
"Il sussurro della mia voce non abbandonerà mai i tuoi pensieri" bisbigliò. Guardò l'immagine in movimento di Clint su un cubo di acciaio, si sporse e appoggiò il gomito su delle mappe stellari scribacchiate. Si leccò le labbra e sorrise mostrando i denti candidi.  
"Mai". Rimarcò il concetto. Chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere.  
"Nessuno può sfuggire da qui, dal mio circo di crimine e magia" sibilò.

   
  
  
  
Cap. 4 The Circus   
  
  


Un uomo con la pelle arrossata, segnata da una serie di tagli, avanzava tra il pubblico, lasciando una scia di sangue dietro di sé. Scese lungo gli spalti, superò il separé e raggiunse il centro dell’arena, alzò il capo e allargò le braccia.

“Benvenuti al nostro circo!” annunciò, spalancando la bocca tre volte il normale. Intorno ai suoi piedi si allargò una pozza rosso scuro, macchiando il terreno. Non aveva gli occhi e il sangue continuava a colare dai tagli sul suo capo, ricoprendogli di liquido vermiglio tutto il volto, del sangue ristagnava nelle orbite vuote. Sorrise, mostrando la mancanza di denti e si portò un indice alle labbra maciullate.

“Però non lo dite a nessuno, quanto sia divertente” sibilò. Saltò, fece una capriola in aria e si tuffò dentro la pozza di sangue scomparendo.

“Incredibile!” urlò un uomo del pubblico, coprendo il brusio che si era alzato. 

Una vecchia avanzò fino al centro dell’arena, si sentiva dei fruscii e dei tonfi prodotti dal vento che sbatteva contro il tendone. Il sangue si asciugò, mentre gli scialli neri e tarlati dell’anziana strisciavano sul terreno. La donna sorrise, mostrando dei denti gialli o anneriti con dei buchi tra loro, il suo viso rugoso si raggrinzì.

“Il primo numero …”. Presentò con voce strascicata. Il suo naso adunco si muoveva ad ogni parola e una verruca giallastra su di esso emanava pus biancastro.

“ … è il Frankestain” farfugliò. Da dietro le quinte uscì un colosso mugolando, i chiodi ai lati del suo capo mandavano delle scintille. Ad ogni suo passo il terreno tremava. L’essere lanciava dei teschi e li riprendeva al volo. Si alzarono delle ovazioni dal pubblico. La pelle dell’uomo era grigia ed i suoi occhi emanavano una luce blu-elettrico. 

La vecchia si acquattò a terra e sparpagliò una serie di candele, conficcandole nel terreno, la cera era dipinta di nero. 

I capelli del Frankestain si sollevarono, riprese al volo tutti e tre i teschi stringendoli al petto. Il suo sudore divenne candida cera, che formò una maschera sul suo volto. Gettò indietro la testa e lanciò un urlo. Il terreno si aprì e lui vi sparì all’interno.

“Starà bene …”. “…incred…”. “…all’interno”. Si sentivano frasi di discorso provenire dal brusio del pubblico.

La strega ridacchiò e accese le candele.

“Il secondo numero è la bambina zombie …”. Proseguì la vecchia. Una donna guardò l’immagine di una bambina con arti e lembi di pelle mancanti su un opuscolo. Lo sfogliò e indicò la foto di un cubo di metallo emanante fuoco con una serie di buchi dentro cui stavano penetrando degli spuntoni.

“Io voglio vedere questo …” sussurrò all’uomo seduto accanto a lei. 

Una ragazzina lanciò uno strillo vedendo la bambina uscire da dietro gli spalti e si nascose il viso tra le mani, singhiozzando. Una donna dai lunghi canini aguzzi e i capelli tinti di rosso-viola si sedette accanto a lei e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Tranquilla, è tutto finto, sono solo trucchi” sibilò seducente. I suoi occhi dorati riflettevano la luce delle fiamme delle candele.

“L… lo so” biascicò la giovinetta. 

La bambina zombie lanciò una serie di coltelli, centrando ripetutamente un bersaglio che veniva fatto ondeggiare a venti passi da lei, appeso a dei fili.

“Brava!” gridò un uomo. Un anziano sbadigliò e si massaggiò il collo. Un bambino seduto sulle sue gambe stringeva l’opuscolo al petto.

“Quando arriva il mangiafuoco?” chiese.

“Presto” biascicò l’anziano.

 

  
  
  
  
Cap. 5 Circo del crimine

 

Clint si sedette accanto a Scott e si strinse le ginocchia con le mani, guardandosi i piedi.

“A te non fa impressione che siano tutti mostri?” domandò. Scott si grattò la testa e scrollò le spalle.

“Erano mostri anche i direttori dell’orfanotrofio da cui veniamo” rispose. Clint gli tirò una gomitata alla spalla.

“Non intendo quello!” brontolò. Scott gli prese la punta di una delle due ali e la strattonò.

“Siamo tutti mutanti. O pensi che queste siano normali?” domandò. Clint arrossì e deglutì, alzando lo sguardo.

“E gli altri assumono le loro sembianze più brutte solo durante gli spettacoli. Lo fai anche tu, diventando un drago” ribatté Scott. Clint strofinò i piedi per terra.

“E’ un falco di Latveria” brontolò. Scott schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Hai due teste e non mi negare che sembri un drago” ribatté. Clint scrollò le spalle.

“Non lo so. Da quando sono qui mi sento sempre inquieto. Sento delle voci, non vedo mai la luce del sole. A questo punto, non è tanto diverso dall’orfanotrofio. Questa non è la vita vera” brontolò. Scott si grattò sotto l’ascella.

“Ammetto che questo posto non mi piace, ma per altri motivi” disse l’altro ragazzino. Si passò la mano tra i capelli castani, sfiorando le antenne da formica sulla sua testa.

“Iniziamo dal fatto che ovunque andiamo, nella città vicina si compiono furti e omicidi su commissione e la polizia sospetta sempre del nostro circo. Ormai siamo soprannominati il ‘circo del crimine’”. Iniziò Scott. Deglutì a vuoto.

“E poi anche io sento la voce del direttore Loki nella mia mente. E sempre più forte” bisbigliò. Clint annuì.

“Alla radio hanno detto che si sta avvicinando un’eclisse di luna. Sembra tanto l’inizio di un film” sussurrò. Scott prese la mano dell’altro e lo guardò in viso.

“Sei il mio migliore amico, ti prometto che troverò una soluzione per entrambi” giurò. Clint gli sorrise.

“D’accordo” sussurrò. Scott gli lasciò andare la mano, fece un passo indietro e si trasformò in una formica, nascondendosi nella fila di altre formiche dirette verso un formicaio vicino alla roulotte di Clint.

  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore- Isle of flightless birds  
  
  
  
  


Cap.6 Phil e Steve

 

Phil si passò la mano tra i capelli e sospirò, guardando le penne sparpagliate sul suo tavolo e sospirò. Chinò il capo e raggiunse la propria scrivania. Raddrizzò il portapenne e socchiuse gli occhi, mordicchiandosi il labbro. Rimise al suo posto le penne e raccolse quelle che erano finite per terra. Si accomodò nella poltroncina e mise in pila i diversi fascicoli.

“Dovresti farti rispettare di più” gli disse una voce maschile. Phil arrossì e si mise ritto in piedi, voltandosi, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“I-io…” balbettò. Il biondo davanti a lui gli sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“È normale che i membri più anziani si divertano a prendere in giro i novellini. Però non puoi farli essere dei bulli con te. Sei sicuramente un ottimo agente, anche se sei ancora un ragazzino” disse. Phil sorrise e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Cerco di fare del mio meglio, Capitano. Ed è un onore che uno dei fondatori sia così gentile con me” disse con voce tremante. Steve si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, facendo ondeggiare una spessa ciocca davanti al proprio viso.

“Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. esiste per proteggere le cose strane dal mondo e il mondo dalle cose strane. Siamo protettori, non possiamo trasformarci proprio in coloro che danno fastidio” sussurrò. Phil incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Signore, lei pensa davvero che anche i mostri abbiano un cuore?” domandò. Steve gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Non è dall’aspetto, dai poteri o dalla provenienza in questo mondo che si può stabilire chi è un mostro. Come gli uomini possono usare le loro armi per uccidere sia che sembrino uomini innocui sia che appaiano come dei guerrieri, così possono fare gli inumani. Aiutami a salvare anche chi è diverso, in nome di un’uguaglianza superiore” disse con voce calda. Phil sorrise, il rossore sulle sue gote si fece più acceso.

“Non desidero altro, Capitano. Conti pure su di me” sussurrò.

La porta si aprì e una giovane dai corti capelli vermigli entrò ancheggiando. Li guardò e si schiarì la gola. Phil si voltò di scatto, rabbrividendo e Rogers abbassò la mano.

“R-Romanoff” sussurrò Coulson.

“Scusate se disturbo…” sussurrò la ragazza. Ridacchiò, piegando le labbra rosse e piene, batté un paio di volte le palpebre facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

“Però c’è un ragazzino che richiede il nostro intervento. Sembra davvero nei guai e penso sia un’ottima missione per il novellino” disse con voce seducente.

“Sono convinto che Phil si occuperà in maniera ineccepibile di questa nuova missione” disse Rogers. Sorrise a Coulson e gonfiò il petto. Phil annuì e strinse un pugno.

“Allora faccio passare il bambino. Vedrete anche voi quanto è… particolare” disse Natasha.

 

 

  
  
  


Cap.7 Phil e Scott

 

Phil osservò il ragazzino seduto sulla sua scrivania trasformarsi in una formica, correre sul legno dimenando zampine e antenne, tornare al punto di partenza ritrasformandosi in un giovane.

Phil osservò le antenne da formica sul capo di Scott ondeggiare e strinse le labbra.

< Il capitano ha detto di non giudicarli per quanto possano essere strani. È un ragazzino, devo proteggerlo > pensò.

“Certo che ti aiuteremo. Quello di cui mi stai parlando è lavoro minorile illegale. Il fatto che siate tutti mutanti, non vuol dire che abbiate perso i vostri diritti come cittadini americani” disse indurendo il tono. Scottò si grattò la testa, scompigliano i capelli castani.

“Veramente, quasi nessuno di noi lì ha la cittadinanza” ribatté. Phil incrociò le braccia al petto. La luce del sole che filtrava dalle finestre nell’ufficio si rifletté nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali da sole a specchio.

“Allora sarete dei rifugiati politici sotto la tutela della mia organizzazione” disse. Sorrise e alzò il mento.

“Non ci rinchiuderete in quale centro per strani mostri?” domandò Scott. Si grattò il collo e socchiuse gli occhi. Phil gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“E poi sei sicuro di avere il potere di fare quello che stai dicendo? Non sembri poi così più grande di me”. Aggiunse Scott, sentendo l’altro stringergli la spalla.

“Fidati dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Vi faremo essere al sicuro e vi daremo la possibilità di vivere qui a New York. È vero, frequenterete delle scuole solo con altri mutanti, alieni e inumani, ma vi daremo la possibilità di trovare successivamente casa e lavoro in mezzo alle altre persone” cercò di rassicurarlo Phil rendendo più roca e sicura la voce. Scott ridacchiò.

“Hai l’aria un po’ ridicola, ma voglio fidarmi” ammise.

 

  
Ispirata al 5° giorno di #grayloturia: : Trovane una per Total Eclipse Of The Heart.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcOxhH8N3Bo.  
  
Cap.8 L'eclissi del cuore  
  
  


Una sfera di cristallo verde emanante una luce verde chiaro illuminava la stanza in ombra, rischiarando le figure del proprietario del circo e del giovane Clint.

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno osservando una serie di bottiglie di varie e forme misure adagiate su dei tavoli e intravide un letto dalle lenzuola color sangue.

Loki avanzò, i suoi occhi verde smeraldo erano liquidi.

“Io le sono riconoscente per avermi portato via dall’orfanotrofio” sussurrò Clint.

Loki gli accarezzò la guancia, l’anello d’argento che indossava all’anulare scivolò gelido sulla guancia del giovane, mentre il rubino che lo decorava brillava.

Clint rabbrividì al contatto.

“Oh, l’ho fatto perché ho visto un artista in te, un trapezista con un futuro roseo davanti” rispose Loki, atono.

“Davvero, maestro?” chiese Clint. Rabbrividì, il suo corpo sottile era stretto dalla tutina da trapezista, che lasciava intravedere i suoi muscoli tesi.

“Sai, se davvero mi sei riconoscente, dovresti dimostrarmelo. O il tuo cuoricino si riempie troppo di paura?” gli bisbigliò Loki all’orecchio.

< Le stesse paure che ho sentito nella mia mente. Allora è vero, è dotato della telepatia!

I-io pensavo fosse impossibile… non esiste nessun potere inumano in quel senso. C’è persino la veggenza del futuro, ma la telepatia non esiste… > pensò Clint, indietreggiò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso.

“Ritrova il tuo coraggio, mio perfetto ragazzo” lo invogliò Loki.

Il ragazzino deglutì rumorosamente

“Perfetto?” domandò Clint con voce tremante.

“Oh sì, il miglior esemplare presente qui, nel mio circo di crimine e magia” rispose Loki.

< La mia voce non ha abbandonato mai i tuoi pensieri. Tu non mi puoi sfuggire > comunicò telepaticamente al giovane, che rabbrividì.

“Sai, non ho mai visto uno come te, in tutta la mia vita, eppure lo cercavo da sempre” mormorò lo stregone. Ghignò. “Voltati” ordinò.

“Per-perché?”  chiese Clint, ubbidendo.

Loki gli accarezzò la schiena e gli fece spalancare le ali da falco, il ragazzino chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì, si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio, mentre Loki gli sfiorava le piume con le dita.

Clint chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, sporgendola e ansimò, sentendo l’aria mancargli.

“È tempo che la mia ombra ti ricopra e ti avvolga, mentre l’eclissi oscura la luna” sussurrò Loki. Assottigliò gli occhi ed iniziò a recitare un basso salmodiare.

I muscoli di Clint si rilassarono e il giovane lasciò ricadere le braccia abbandonate ai lati del corpo.

“Questa notte diventerai il mio schiavo per l’eternità. L’eclissi si verificherà anche sul tuo cuore, sarà totale e tu sarai mio per sempre, in ogni senso” disse Loki.

Fece voltare Clint e lo guardò in viso.

“Tu non mi abbandonerai, mai” ordinò il proprietario del circo.

“Mai” ripeté Clint. Le sue iridi erano diventate grigie e i suoi occhi brillavano d’azzurro. Avanzò in stato di trance, il suo corpo era rigido.

Loki avvolse tra le braccia e lo fece stendere sul letto, che cigolò piano.

Clint richiuse le ali, il suo corpo rimase abbandonato tra le lenzuola vermiglie.

Loki gli sfilò la tuta, si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò le labbra con l’indice.

 

 

Accenno di Phil/Clint. Coulson è agente da poco ed è ancora molto giovane a sua volta.  
  
  
Cap.9 Clint viene salvato

 

La porta si aprì di scatto, Loki si voltò e vide un uomo puntargli un fucile futuristico contro.

“Come osi disturbarmi?” chiese.

Phil abbassò la gamba, con cui aveva dato un calcio alla porta, e continuò a tenere l’altro sotto tiro.

“Allontanati dal ragazzo” ordinò.

Scott, tramutato in formica, si arrampicò lungo le coperte nascondendosi di piega in piega.

“Pensi che io possa temere un mortale finché l’eclissi è dalla mia parte?” domandò Loki. Allungò la mano davanti a sé e dal rubino sul suo anello si dipartirono dei raggi di energia.

Phil rotolò di lato, schivandoli, il primo mandò a fuoco una tenda, mentre il secondo arse un mobiletto di legno.

Dalla sfera si sollevò del fumo verdastro, che rese difficile da distinguere la figura di Loki.

Phil tossì, il fumo che si stava alzando gli faceva pizzicare gli occhi e gli mozzava il respiro.

< Io posso leggerti nella mente > gli disse Loki telepaticamente.

< È per questo che sono venuto non sapendo nemmeno io cosa sarebbe capitato. Mi erano stati presagiti i tuoi poteri, mago > pensò Coulson.

“Stregone!” urlò Loki.

Phil sparò con il suo fucile, da questo si dipartì un raggio dorato che colpì in pieno Loki. L’eclissi era alla fine, nel momento in cui il raggio lo investì, lo fece esplodere in una serie di scintille verdastre.

“Oh, ecco cosa faceva quest’arma” disse Phil.

Scott si ritrasformò in umano e issò in braccio Clint, che mugolando stava riprendendo conoscenza.

“Fuori di qui, prima di andare tutti a fuoco!” gridò Scott, correndo fuori.

Phil tossì un paio di volte, annuì, stringendo gli occhi e seguì il giovane all’esterno.

Scott adagiò sul prato erboso Barton che riaprì gli occhi, con un mugolio, vide le alte fiamme dell’incendio e si alzò ritto in piedi.

“Cos’è successo?!” urlò.

“Abbiamo appena ucciso un pazzo che voleva farti del male, ma ora sei al sicuro” rispose Phil.

“Lei chi è?” chiese Clint, indietreggiando.

< Non voglio tornare in orfanotrofio > pensò.

“L’ho chiamato io. Ha promesso che aiuterà tutti noi del circo” gli spiegò Scott. Lo abbracciò, nascondendogli il viso contro la spalla. “Ho avuto paura di perdere il mio migliore amico, lì dentro stavano avvenendo riti strani” gemette.

Clint lo abbracciò a sua volta.

“Pensi davvero che ce la caveremo?” chiese.

“Certo. Il Capitano sarà più che felice di trovare un posto per delle persone con le vostre capacità speciali” disse Coulson.

Clint lo guardò in viso e arrossì.

“Grazie per avermi salvato” sussurrò.

Phil sorrise a sua volta.

“Dovere”. Cercò di far roteare il suo fucile, questo rischiò di cadergli e se lo appoggiò sulla spalla. “Scusa, è nuovo. Devo ancora prenderci la mano” si scusò, abbassando la voce.

< Mi sento come se il mio cuore, dopo un ecclissi, abbia finalmente scoperto cos’è il sole. Mi sento libero da una maledizione > pensò Clint.

Scott si staccò da lui e lo indicò.

“Sai, forse, prima di andare da qualunque parte, dovresti vestirti” gli fece notare.

Clint sgranò gli occhi, piegò la testa e rabbrividì.

“Già. Girare nudi a quest’ora non è una grande idea”. Rincarò la dose Coulson.

Clint si nascose il viso tra le mani, arrossendo.

“Che situazione” gemette.

 

 


End file.
